Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $22.2\%$
Answer: $22.2$ percent = $22.2$ per cent = $22.2$ per hundred $22.2\% = \dfrac{22.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{22.2\%} = 0.222$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.